1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a hat insert device and, more particularly, the invention relates to a hat insert device provides a flexible plastic insert that, when placed inside the front of a ball cap, provides support, stiffness, and structure, keeping the cap looking fresh and new.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the last thirty or forty years, ball caps have become the standard head-gear for American men from golfers and baseball players to basketball players, NASCAR drivers and fans, hip-hop stars and fans, hikers, campers, movie stars, carpenters. Women, too, have taken up the ball cap as their own. Now as comfortable and stylish as a ball cap might be, over time, with wear and washings, a ball cap loses its new appearance when the peak becomes soft and fatigued, loses its initial height and stiffness.